The Cell Phone
by Jtoasn
Summary: "As you said, I think it would be fairly easy once I become accustomed to this new method of communication". Veronica learns to use a cell phone.


**The Cell Phone**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sorcerers Apprentice, characters or franchise. I haven't seen the movie so forgive me if this is totally wrong.

**Summary**: "As you said, I think it would be fairly easy once I become accustomed to this new method of communication"

Veronica walked out of the room, and wandered down the staircase, it was strange to be here now after hundreds of years in the grimhold.

"Okay Becky- yeah, alright… ohh really?"

She heard Dave's voice, but she couldn't see or feel the presence of anyone else. Looking over at him she watched him holding a strange thing to his ear.

"Yeah… I know we should go, it looks really good – oh okay, well you should get back to class then, love you … bye"

He hung up the phone, and that's when she took her chance.

"Dave?"

"Oh hello Veronica, did you just come out of Belthazar's bedr- you know what, I don't want to know"

She looked at him curiously, "What is that Dave?"

He looked at the assortment of papers and books on his table, "Oh you mean this? This is my physics book, I'm using it to flatten these pages because they all seem to roll off the tab-"

"No, that device there"

"This?" he asked, "It's a phone"

"A ff-one?"

"A phone yes" he said, "Well, technically it's a cell phone…"

"There are different sorts?"

"Yeah, of course didn't you have phones back in- oh wait, you didn't" he said, he sighed and held out his phone to her, "This is a cell phone, I can use it to call people who are far away"

"Like Belthazar?"

"Like Becky" he corrected, "Belthazar likes to do things old school with carrier birds, because that's not inconspicuous at all"

She heard the sarcasm in his voice as he said that, as she held the small phone in her hands, turning it around.

"How do you use it?"

"Well…" Dave said, "You just use the numbers there, and press them to get the numbers of the person you need"

He wasn't doing a very good job at this, he noticed with the look of loss on her face.

"Here" he said, as he took the phone, "If I want Becky's number, I just look here… here… there, that's her number, then I press this button and it starts to ring and she answers. You can talk to her if you want"

Veronica put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Veronica? Hello... how are you?"

"I'm fine, Dave is teaching me this device you call a cell phone" she said, "It is interesting"

After a few moments she handed the phone to Dave, and he spoke with Becky briefly before pressing another button.

"This button is to hang up" he showed her, "It's fairly easy once you get the hang of it"

"How do you get numbers?" she asked, "To call people?"

"Well, if they have a cell phone they would get their numbers when they buy this" he said, holding the phone up, "You don't tend to change the number, so once you have it you keep it"

"And the other type of phone?"

"Home phones" he said, "They give you that number when you move into a new house, like this one has a phone… somewhere under all this, and when it rings you can pick it up and talk. It works in the same way that a cell phone does"

"Can you find the number to this place?"

"I think you can in the directory"

"Directory?"

"It's this giant book that has all the numbers in the city in it… it's easy to find places" he said, "I think that's about it with the phones"

"Oh" she said, "As you said, I think it would be fairly easy once I become accustomed to this new method of communication"

"Fairly easy yes" he said, "Why do you ask?"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Later that day**

Belthazar walked out of his room and looked around and didn't see anyone, neither Dave nor more importantly Veronica.

He suspected that Dave had gone to his classes, but Veronica was fairly new in this place, she couldn't have gone very far.

When suddenly he heard the phone ringing; shuffling some paper he found it hidden under all the rubbish.

"Hello?"

"Good morning" he heard Veronica say,

"Where are you?" he asked in a panic, wondering how she ever got outside and walking by herself in this year.

"Dave got me this phone" she explained, "This cell phone"

"Dave? Why?"

"Now I can talk to you even if we're far away, not that I expect to be anymore"

He smiled, and instantly wished he was there "Can you pass me to Dave?"

"Hello?" he heard him say tentatively.

"And what's wrong with my pigeons then?"


End file.
